In the field of athletic team sports, it is frequently necessary and desirable that a reversible feature be provided to athletic jerseys. In practice, it is well-known to divide the members of a team into "red" and "37 white" teams for scrimmage purposes. The reversible jersey of the prior art consists of a shirt having differing internal and external surfaces wherein the player turns the shirt inside-out to present a different appearance. The prior art jersey, however, is primarily useful only by male sportsplayers, and female users of the prior art jersey must go to a locker area to change. In the many hours of practice which is required for team sports, the resultant time loss for female players is considerable when reverse jersey appearances are required.
Applicant has obviated the problems inherent in the prior art by a novel design jersey which does not require removal from the player's body during practice or games, wherein both male and female team players may benefit from the resultant time savings when reversing jersey identification is required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive reversible athletic jersey.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a time-saving reversible athletic jersey.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an athletic jersey which need not be removed from a player when reversing identification of same.